Reflejo
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Porque la guerra nos cambia. Y cuando nos damos cuenta de ello, ya no te reconoces.


**¡Hola! Dentro de unas horas seguramente este actualizando otras de mis historias. Pero antes quería dejarles este OS que escribí inspirada hoy, a las cuatro de la mañana pero más despierta que nunca.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

 **Gracias y abrazos para todos los que dejen un review o añadan a favoritos :)**

* * *

 **-¿En qué espejo se perdió mi imagen?**

 ** _-Cecília Meireles._**

* * *

 **Reflejo.**

El tiempo transcurre independiente al "tick tack" del reloj. Ajeno a las necesidades de la gente de que se ralentice o se acelere. Siempre avanzando igual. Nunca más rápido, nunca más lento. A veces Hermione deseaba que eso no fuese así, deseaba ser capaz de controlar el tiempo. Poder pararlo, acelerarlo o ralentizarlo.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el reloj de pared que había en aquella habitación. Deprimiéndose al darse cuenta que solo había transcurrido tres minutos desde la última vez que su vista se había fijado en aquel aparato.

Harry y Ron habían salido en una misión de reconocimiento con Remus, Tonks y Seamus. Y aunque sabía que ese tipo de trabajos nunca salían mal, no podía evitar tener miedo. Había insistido en ir con ellos pero no pudo dado que terminó con una gran herida en el brazo en la última misión y por esa razón le habían insistido —más bien prohibido— ir con ellos.

Por primera vez desde que había empezado la guerra, no se había negado.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Luna.

Los ojos marrones de la chica se clavaron en el rostro preocupado de la rubia, quien estaba sentada a su lado en el sillón.

— Sí, solo cansada.

— En unos minutos estarán preparadas las pociones para dormir sin sueño, si quieres separo una para ti.

— No hace falta.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí.

Luna sonrió con dulzura mientras asentía y salía de la sala, seguramente dirigiéndose a la cocina. Hermione encogió sus piernas, rodeándolas con sus brazos. Sus ojos se volvieron a clavar en el reloj.

Quizá el tiempo siempre avanzaba igual, pero en ese momento Hermione sentía que iba más lento que nunca.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió al despertar era como su pelo se pegaba a su frente y a su cuello debido al sudor que cubría su cuerpo. Respiraba agitadamente y su cuerpo entero temblaba. Sus ojos se cruzaron con el rostro preocupado de Ginny, que la miraba desde la otra cama.

— Estabas gritando —susurró la pelirroja.

— Lo siento.

— No te disculpes —murmuró—. Si quieres te consigo una poción para dormir sin sueños.

Hermione separó los labios dispuesta a rechazar la poción. Pero, una vez más en ese día se sorprendió a sí misma.

— Por favor —murmuró.

Ginny asintió y salió de la habitación en busca de la poción. La castaña entrelazó sus manos, observándolas durante hasta que la chica volvió con el brebaje. La pelirroja se lo tendió a Hermione que se lo bebió con rapidez, ignorando el sabor asqueroso que tenía.

— Gracias.

— No tienes por qué darlas.

Ambas volvieron a acostarse en sus camas, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo casi al instante.

— Hermione —la llamó Tonks.

— ¿Sí?

— Podemos hablar un momento.

— Claro.

Ambas mujeres se fueron a la cocina, en busca de algo de privacidad.

— Herms, sé que estás pasando por un mal momento. Todos lo estamos. Pero debes mantenerte fuerte. Debemos mantenernos fuertes.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Mione, últimamente estás más distante y triste.

— No te preocupes, Tonks. Estoy bien. Simplemente me siento un poco inútil al no poder hacer nada, ya sabes, por lo del brazo.

— No debes preocuparte por eso, Mione. Lo importante es mantenernos con vida y ya verás que dentro de nada estás como nueva.

La castaña forzó una sonrisa.

— Estoy segura.

Tras la pequeña charla ambas volvieron al salón donde estaban todos reunidos, tratando de pasar un rato juntos y divirtiéndose para olvidar, aunque fueran unos minutos, todo lo relacionado con la guerra.

"Es imposible"—pensó Hermione con amargura —"No se puede ignorar"

* * *

Habían vencido.

Voldemort había caído y los días oscuros habían terminado.

Todo había acabado por fin.

Se abrazó con sus dos amigos y con todos aquellos que se encontró.

Tonks, Remus, McGonagall, Luna… Todos ellos habían sobrevivido a aquella cruda batalla. Cho, Padma, Seamus, Percy, en cambio, habían caído a manos de sanguinarios mortífagos.

Caminó por los destruidos pasillos de Hogwarts, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Draco Malfoy en el baño de Mirtle.

— ¿Malfoy? —murmuró.

Él se giró con rapidez, dedicándole una mirada indescifrable antes de volver a girarse. Observándose en el espejo que había frente a él.

— Granger —dijo él con la voz ronca.

— ¿Qué haces? –preguntó y al instante se sintió idiota. ¿Por qué había formulado esa pregunta? Sabía que no recibiría respuesta.

— Encontrarme. O al menos intentarlo.

— ¿Qué?

— Ven —murmuró él en respuesta.

— ¿Qué? —repitió.

Ella se acercó cautelosa y se colocó al lado del chico, observando el reflejo de éste en el espejo.

Estaba demacrado, con las mejillas hundidas y unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos. Estaba más delgado y pálido desde la última vez que lo vio; aquel fatídico día en Malfoy Mannor.

Incluso sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que una vez tuvieron.

— ¿Te reconoces? —le preguntó.

— ¿Reconocerme?

— ¿Sabes quién es esa persona reflejada en el cristal? ¿Eres tú?

Ella lo miró sin comprender pero antes de que pudiese responder algo él se volvió a hablar.

— Llevo mirándome en el espejo desde que Dumbledore murió—le dijo—. Y sigo sorprendiéndome al ver a una persona que no soy yo devolviéndome la mirada. Creo que nos pasa a todos, pero aun así no puede evitar pensar que soy el único loco que no sabe quién es.

Hermione asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Entonces sus ojos se movieron, y se clavaron en el espejo frente a ella. Sus orbes chocando con las reflejadas allí. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos pero no cayeron.

Pestañeó varias veces y respiró pausadamente.

— Esto es la guerra —murmuró Draco—. Que retorcido, ¿no crees?

Hermione no contestó nada. Todavía conmocionada al darse cuenta de que Malfoy tenía razón.

Ella tampoco se reconocía en aquel espejo.

Y quizás nunca lo volvería a hacer.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal?**

 **Espero que este OS os haya gustado :)**

 **Cualquier duda, comentario o critica (constructiva, no destructiva) la podéis dejar en los reviews :)**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


End file.
